


Priority

by believesinponds



Series: Domestic Bliss [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence, brief mention of the possibility of len/mick/ray, but no actual violence, mostly just dramatic criminal husbands loving each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/pseuds/believesinponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len's priority is Mick. </p><p>[Reaction to <i>Legends of Tomorrow</i> 1x05.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priority

“I wouldn't do that if I were you. Dr. Vostock used him for one of her smallpox weapons trials.”

From the corner of his eye Len saw Raymond, beaten and bruised, being manhandled by guards. His heart raced but he didn't allow his facial expression to change.

“ _Highly_ contagious,” he said to the guard in front of him.

The man dropped the sheet and stepped aside.

Len pushed the gurney past the guard and his eyes zeroed in on the one thing he had been desperate to see.

 _Mick_.

They locked gazes, Len pushing a not-so-dead body and Mick being pushed by a couple of guards. Mick stared too long--one of the guards got impatient and punched him in the gut.

Len felt his own gut clench, but Mick had survived much worse.

And Len was going to rescue him.

He parked the gurney in a side hallway and Sara jumped out.

“We get to Stein, then--”

“Yeah, I'm not going,” Len interrupted her.

She was unimpressed. “That's the plan.”

“That's Rip’s plan.”

He trusted Sara to save the future.

“My priority is Mick.”

He didn’t trust _anyone_ other than himself to save Mick.

“Fine,” Sara said. “Forget it. So much for your code, _crook_.”

Didn't she get it? Mick _was_ his code. “Any time, _assassin_.”

Len walked briskly, eyes peeled for the right cell. When he found it, he couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face. Mick was just standing there, staring at the fire from a lighter.

Of course.

“You call that a flame?”

His voice was probably too soft, too fond for the situation, but _god_ he was just so relieved to see Mick alive and relatively unharmed.

He unlocked the door and swung it open.

If they hadn’t been in a hurry, he would have kissed Mick right there. But he was wearing a guard’s uniform and he needed to get Mick into the second one so they could get out of there.

“Wakey wakey,” he said, patting Raymond’s bruised face. “Time to shrink.”

No response. “Or not.” He could get into his suit and fly himself out through the window with ease, so Len wasn’t too worried. “Let’s go.”

Mick didn’t seem to have the same train of thought. “What about him? We can’t ditch him. He won’t survive.”

Len narrowed his eyes. Didn’t Mick get it? They had to _go_. It would be too suspicious, two guards carrying an unconscious prisoner down the cell block.

“He took a beating for me.”

Mick didn’t do well with owing favors, and Len knew that. But they _really_ didn’t have time for this. “Raymond would take a beating for a total stranger.”

Mick didn’t seem convinced.

“Mick, if our time in the can taught us anything, it’s we look after each other.” They had to _go_ , dammit. “It’s you and me. Right?”

His partner stared down at their unconscious teammate and frowned.

***

Mick could tell that Len didn’t get it. Palmer hadn’t just stepped in front of a punch for him. He had antagonized the Soviet guards until they turned on him and beat him to a pulp. Mick _owed_ him. So even though he knew Len was right about looking suspicious, Mick carried the unconscious man anyway.

They did make it out, but just barely.

Palmer was a little worse for the wear and Lenny was probably pissed, but everyone was alive and back on board, so Mick thought it was a win.

A hand grabbed his wrist and Len’s low voice was in his ear. “Come on, Mick.”

He didn’t like being manhandled, but he allowed it this time. Len needed to feel like he had some control, especially after a mission gone wrong.

Len pulled him into bed and they stayed there, soaking up each other's presence. Mick half expected his partner to scold him, tell him that he had been stupid and reckless.

Instead he called Mick _honey_.

Mick teased him for it, of course, but it sent a calming wave of _something_ through his body that usually only came with the presence of a flame.

Len eventually dragged Mick from the bed and into the shower. He stood still while his husband carefully washed over his wounds and trailed his hands over the scars laced along his arms.

“I really want to be mad at you, Mick.”

He didn’t sound mad.

“‘M sorry I scared you, Lenny,” Mick whispered.

“Just give up on the heroics and I’ll be fine.”

He and Len both knew that wasn’t going to happen. Len could try and kid himself into thinking it was just them against the world, but they were both too connected to this team for it to really be true.

Mick just pulled him into the stream of water and kissed him soundly.

They stayed there, trading kisses and soft touches until the water ran too cold for his comfort. Then Len dragged him back out of the shower and took his time drying them both off. Mick allowed his partner to care for him, that warm calming feeling still tingling in his limbs, and when they were dried and clothed Mick pulled him back to bed.

“Guess you’re a sucker for a pretty face, too,” Len said, curling his arm around Mick’s waist.

Mick snorted. “I just didn’t want the idiot to die, Lenny.”

“Mmm. Sure.”

“I’m serious!” Mick flicked his arm, but he was grinning. “He’s obnoxiously naive.”

“Oh, I am well aware.” Len bit his lip and narrowed his eyes. “It’s almost…”

“Adorable?” Mick raised an eyebrow.

Len smirked. “Maybe we can have him over some time.”

“You think he’d be into something like that?”

Len touched Mick’s cheek. “Can’t hurt to ask.” He paused, and Mick could practically feel him searching for any hesitation. “And would _you_ be up for that?”

Mick winked and wrapped his hand around the back of Len’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. “I think I could be _up_ for it.”

Len laughed and rolled his eyes. Then he leaned down and kissed Mick again. “Maybe another time.”

Kiss.

“Right now I just want you all to myself.”

Another kiss, another smile.

“I think I can handle that.”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS EPISODE THOUGH!!!!! I had so many coldwave feels ugh these damn criminals are _so married_. It's ridiculous.
> 
> As always, come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://believesinponds.tumblr.com)! I love chatting about fandom and I am always taking prompts!


End file.
